This invention relates to flower-carrying vehicles, and more particularly relates to means for converting a conventional sedan into a flower-carrying vehicle suitable for use in a funeral procession.
In the past, units have been devised for converting a convertible or pick-up truck into a flower-carrying vehicle. However, each of these units has exhibited deficiencies which have limited its overall usefulness. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,657,087; 2,777,727 and 2,909,388 each described means for adapting a convertible automobile to carry flowers. Although these units result in an adequate vehicle, they are expensive to implement. Each requires a custom convertible top which fits over the front seat of the vehicle. In addition, the conversion units are cumbersome and difficult to assemble. Once the conversion unit has been installed, considerable labor is required in order to restore the vehicle to its initial condition. Since convertibles no longer are assembled in the United States on a regular production basis, such convertible conversion units will be difficult to employ in the near future.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,964,349 describes the conversion of a pick-up truck to an undertaker's vehicle. Once the truck has been converted, major body work is needed to restore it to its original condition.
Accordingly, it is a primary object of the present invention to provide apparatus for conveniently, quickly and inexpensively converting a conventional automobile having a trunk lid, such as a sedan, to a flower-carrying vehicle and vice-versa.
Another object of the invention is to provide apparatus of the foregoing type in which the trunk of the sedan is used to carry the flowers.
Still another object of the invention is to provide apparatus of the foregoing type in which a flower display unit is substituted for the trunk lid of the sedan.
Yet another object of the invention is to pivot the flower display unit on the same hinges normally used to support the trunk lid of the sedan, so that the vehicle may be conveniently and inexpensively converted from a conventional sedan to a flower-carrying funeral car.
Another object of the invention is to provide apparatus of the foregoing type in which a reservoir located in the trunk catches any water which drains from the flowers.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a means of securing the apparatus within a trunk without using screws or clamps.